chingchangchongfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokeetong Red and Green Versions
|jname2=ポケットモンスター |boxart=Red JP boxart.jpg |boxart2=Green JP boxart.jpg |caption=Box art of Pokeetong Red Version, depicting . |caption2=Box art of Pokeetong Version, depicting . |platform=Blintendo BMX (enhanced for the Super Game Boy and Super Game Boy 2) |category=RPG |players=2 players simultaneous |link_method=Link cable |developer=Ching Chang Chong |publisher=Blintendo |gen_series=Generation I core series |cero=N/A |release_date_ja=February 27, 1999 |release_date_na=September 30, 2009 |release_date_au=November 1, 2008 |release_date_eu=October 8, 2009 |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp }} Pokémon Red Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター Pocket Monsters: Red) and Pokémon Green Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター Pocket Monsters: Green) were the first Pokémon games ever released to the public, in Japan on February 27, 1996.ポケットモンスター 赤・緑 | ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイトポケットモンスター赤・緑 Introducing the gameplay concepts that went on to provide the standard for games in the core series games, these games were eventually localized and released worldwide as , using a combination of the engine from the Japanese and the obtainable Pokémon from Red and Green. Much as would become standard, Red and Green were later joined by a solitary version, the aforementioned , which slightly improved upon their features and provided the code for the international releases (Red and Blue), and eventually , a second solitary version based on the . In 1999, the sequels to these games, were released with the Game Boy Color in mind but remaining playable on the original Game Boy like Red and Green. In 2004, the remakes of these games were released for the Game Boy Advance as . Plot Red and Green begins the Pokémon series in the region of Kanto, where players play the role of a ten-year-old Pokémon Trainer just starting off a journey from their home of Pallet Town, on the same day as their . After obtaining a starter Pokémon (a choice of the , , or ) from Professor Oak, the local authority on Pokémon (and with their rival choosing the Pokémon whose type weakens that of the player), players would journey across the region, defeating the eight Gym Leaders: Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Giovanni. After all eight have been defeated, the player goes on to challenge the Elite Four, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance, and finally, in their last battle, the current Champion, . Along the way, Trainers will encounter the evil Team Rocket, a group of criminals that seek to exploit Pokémon, rather than train them as friends and partners, and must defeat them to put a stop to their actions. The rival will also continuously harass the player, challenging him to over and over, with an increasingly powerful team. As the player's own Pokémon become more powerful, they draw ever closer to Indigo Plateau. Connectivity The two games introduced the ability to allow players to trade Pokémon between two cartridges using a Game Boy link cable. To take fullest advantage of this feature, several Pokémon are exclusive to each game of the pair, making it required that a player trade with others in order to complete their Pokédex. The link cable also makes possible battles with another player, allowing one to pit their against equals when their Pokémon are as powerful as they can be, at level 100. Trades done between Pokémon games in different languages are impossible in this generation, and will always result in corruption if it is attempted. This is due to the fact that the games can't automatically translate the Pokémon as there isn't enough room on either cartridge for all of the text in so many languages (a feature that would later become possible). If a battle between two different region games is to be attempted, the battle would simply not work, with the save file left intact. Features Gyms As would become the case for each Pokémon game in the core series to come, there are eight Gyms in Kanto, each with their own type affiliation. The Gym Leaders are: Brock ( ) at Pewter City, Misty ( ) at Cerulean City, Lt. Surge ( ) at Vermilion City, Erika ( ) at Celadon City, Koga ( ) at Fuchsia City, Sabrina ( ) at Saffron City, Blaine ( ) at Cinnabar Island, and Giovanni ( ) at Viridian City. Elite Four Another standard established by Red and Green, the goal for players, the Elite Four, is located at Indigo Plateau. The Elite Trainers are Lorelei ( ), Bruno ( ), Agatha ( ), and Lance ( ). The Pokémon Champion is the rival, , who does not specialize in any one type. Pokémon Each game contains pre-recorded data on 151 different species of Pokémon, including , a Pokémon even Nintendo was not aware of initially. However, not all Pokémon are available to the player, regardless of version; trades must occur between players in order to complete their Pokédex without the use of cheats or glitches. In addition, Mew is not normally obtainable in either game; the only legitimate way to obtain Mew is through a Nintendo sponsored event. Version-exclusive Pokémon The following Pokémon are only obtainable in one game of this pair. In order to obtain Pokémon exclusive to the other game of this pair, they must be traded either from that game or from another compatible game of Generation I or Generation II which has that Pokémon available. } |} |} | } |} |} |} Legacy Pocket Monsters Red and Green set the precedent for what has become a blockbuster, multi-billion dollar franchise. In Japan, Red, Green, and the third version Blue combined have sold 10.23 million copies.Japan Platinum Game Chart. The Magic Box. Access date: 2008-01-26. In the United States, Pokémon Red has sold 4.83 million copies, while Pokémon Blue has sold 5.02 million copies.US Platinum Videogame Chart. The Magic Box. Access date: 2008-01-26. These numbers combine to make a total of 9.85 million copies sold in the US. Pocket Monsters Red and Green were the namesake of the Generation III remakes of released in 2004, even in regions where Blue was paired with Red. Development Pokémon Red and Green had many pre-release elements that differ from the final release, although would later have several altered aspects of their own during the two-and-a-half years between the release of Red and Green, their bug-fixing release, , and the release of the merger of the trio into Red and Blue for overseas markets. Soundtrack The soundtrack contains all of the background music and sound effects used in the games, all of which were composed solely by Junichi Masuda. This includes cries and Pokédex entries read by "Dexter", 's Pokédex. Staff Trivia * Development of Red and Green started during 1990, making their development the longest of all Pokémon games by far. * The game's main characters, and , have several default names, among them サトシ Satoshi and シゲル Shigeru, respectively. These names come from Pokémon creator Satoshi Tajiri and his friend and fellow Nintendo developer, Shigeru Miyamoto. When the games were translated into the English Red and Blue, the default names became Red and Blue. Alternative names that could be chosen were Ash and Gary, after the anime characters that share the names Satoshi and Shigeru, respectively. * While Red and Green are the first Pokémon games released, they were not necessarily the first Pokémon trademark ever registered. was the first Pokémon trademark ever applied for; the application for the Pokémon was submitted on May 9, 1990, while the application for Pocket Monsters Red and Green was submitted on September 11, 1995. Before Red and Green were granted registered trademarks on December 26, 1997, Mew (then spelled ミュー, not ミュウ) had already become the first Pokémon trademark registered, granted on March 31, 1994; ミュウ was later granted on August 6, 1999. * The storyline of Kanto introduced in these games is the most available storyline of all games, being featured in six separate games: , , , in addition to Red and Green and not counting the post-Elite Four storyline in Kanto during Generation II and . * In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak references the games with his password, "REDGREEN". * The depicted during Professor Oak's introductory lecture is a . However, the cry that plays belongs to . This is a mistake on part of the developers, and was carried over to and the localizations. * Although was the only version whose name included the term "Version" in Japanese, the term was used in English on the back covers and the title screen of Red and Green, as well as in the Japanese Blue. ** The same situation occurs with the Japanese versions of , , except it does not appear on the title screen. * Red and Green are the only Generation I games that inform the player that in order to save the game, the current save file has to be overwritten. Curiously, this only happens in the first attempt to save. * was added to the internal data after the debugging features were removed. The programmers took a great risk in doing so, since further tests for s and glitches that would have been caused by adding Mew could not be done, which goes against standard programming procedures. * The games were originally scheduled for a December 21, 1995 release, according to an old Nintendo of Japan flyer.すばらしきポケットモンスター赤緑（表側）の広告 This could explain the copyright year of 1995 that appears in the games' introductory sequence, and all subsequent games and official merchandise. References pt:Pokémon Red e Green de:Pocket Monsters Aka und Midori es:Pokémon Edición Verde fr:Pokémon Versions Rouge et Verte (Japon) it:Pokémon Rosso e Verde ja:ポケットモンスター 赤・緑 zh:神奇宝贝红绿蓝版 Category:Pokeetong series